QUE SUERTE TUVE DE CONOCERTE
by roxkem
Summary: bueno esta historia trata de lo chicos de the GazettE en la preparatoria no hay mucho que decir asi que leanlo y comenten si es posible. rox
1. conociendo amigos

HOLA A TODOS ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO ALGO QUE NO SEA ANIME ASÍ QUE ESPERO PODER ADAPTARME A LAS PERSONALIDADES DE LOS CHICOS DE THE GAZETTE BUENO LO POCO QUE SE DE ELLOS PORQUE ME GUSTA MUCHO ESTA BANDA, APARTE VAN A HABER PERSONAJES DE MI IMAGINACIÓN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE VOY A SUBIR ASÍ QUE DEJEN REVIEWS DE SER ASÍ SINO TAMBIÉN PUEDEN HACERLO CON SUGERENCIAS RECOMENDACIONES, INSULTOS ETC. ROX

* * *

Mansión Kanou

Podrías apurarte, vamos a llegar tarde!- replicaba con algo de molestia

Kanami Kanou:

16 años

Estatura: 1.55 cm

Figura: delgada, busto pronunciado,

Piel: pálida

Ojos verdes manzana

Cabello: castaño oscuro con reflejos rojizos, ondulado hasta la mitad de los muslos con un flequillo de lado liso

Ya voy- con fastidio- segura que sabes como llegar a la escuela?

Rei Kanou:

14 años

Estatura: 1.70 cm

Figura: delgado

Piel: pálida

Ojos verdes manzana

Cabello: negro, liso hasta el hombro de un lado y corto del otro lado peinado en punta en dirección al lado largo

Por supuesto- caminando a la salida de su casa

Kanami-san esta segura que no quiere que la lleve a su primer día de clases- pregunto su chofer

Eso me gustaría- resoplo Rei

Así estoy bien- volteo a ver a su hermano- si tanto quieres ir con el porque no lo haces?

Ni hablar voy a acompañarte idiota- tomando la delantera

Suspiro- que le pasa?- susurro

Minutos después en la escuela

Llegando la entrada- ohayou Ruki-san!

Kai: Yutaka Uke

16 años

Llevaba el cabello a la altura de la nariz liso y negro

Kai- san ohayoooou- bostezando

Ruki: Takanori Matsumoto

16 años

Llevaba el cabello rojo algo disparejo y alborotado pero no pasaba de los labios

Caminaron hasta el salón y estando allí visualizaron rápido el área encontrando en las mesas que dan hacia los ventanales a sus amigos uno recostado de la ventana mirando hacia su compañero y el otro estaba sentado en su asiento apoyado sobre la mesa con algo de pesadez

Ahí están- dijo Kai dirigiéndose hacia allá- ohayou Uruha-san- alzo la mirada- ohayou Aoi-san

Uruha: Kouyou Takashima

16 años

Llevaba el cabello castaño claro grafilado un poco por debajo de los hombros

Aoi: Yuu Shiroyama

16 años

Llevaba el cabello amarillo pollito largo hasta los hombros

Ohayou- respondieron ambos

Ruki también estabas ahí- dijo Aoi sorprendido

Que quieres decir?- mirándole fijo

No te había visto- comento por lo bajo

Je je- rio Uruha- Aoi-san que malo

Ah! no lo dije a propósito sabes en verdad no lo había visto- se defendió Aoi

No voy a discutir contigoooo- con otro bostezo, sentándose en el puesto hacia la ventana de la mesa que estaba antes de la de Aoi y Uruha en posición de descanso

Tienes mucho sueño hoy- comento Kai sentándose en la mesa de al lado de Uruha

Ayer me quede hasta tarde viendo una película- dijo sin mucho interés

Oye porque no te sientas aquí- Kai señalando el puesto de al lado en la misma mesa donde el estaba

Porque?... de todas formas no puedo recuerda que el profesor me cambio el año pasado porque según el hablaba mucho- en la misma posición Ruki

No quieres que te fastidien este año?- le pregunto Uruha a Kai

Kai solo se sentó en el asiento resignado suspirando

Por cierto aun no llega- comento Aoi en ese momento llego el profesor y todos se acomodaron y guardaron silencio, este empezó con el típico saludo hizo algunos comentarios y se dispuso a pasar lista iba llamando

Susuki Akira, Susuki Akira?- buscando con la mirada hacia su puesto

Reita: Akira Susuki

16 años

Llevaba el cabello con una Cresta amarilla en las puntas y la base negra también una camisa cuello largo por debajo de su uniforme que le tapaba la boca y la nariz (pd: algo así como Kakashi de Naruto)

Aquí estoy- dijo entrando al salón

Susuki-san otra vez resfriado?- pregunto desafiante el profesor

Él no esta resfriado solo quiere hacerse el interesante- resopló Aoi bajo

Este solo avanzó en silencio y se sentó junto a Kai frotándole la cabeza- otra vez junto a ti- le sonrió maliciosamente

Trátame bien este año por favor- suplico Kai

Uruha y Aoi rieron por lo bajo mientras que Ruki estaba casi dormido sobre sus brazos

Bueno este año tenemos una variante- anuncio el Prof.- dos compañeros nuevos cursaran este segundo año de preparatoria con ustedes, por favor pasen y preséntense- le hizo seña el Prof.

Buenos días- reverencio- soy Kanou Kanami, espero que nos llevemos bien

Yo soy Kanou Rei, trátennos bien este año por favor reverenciando

Ruki alzo la cabeza para ver de quienes se trataban y cuando vio a aquella chica pues simplemente espabilo de golpe no podía estar durmiendo después de haber visto a una chica tan bonita pensó, el Prof. pregunto por asientos y este automáticamente alzo la mano- este esta vacio- completo señalando el asiento a su lado que daba hacia el pasillo

No me hace feliz que tenga un compañero de mesa Matsumoto-san pero no parece haber muchos puestos, Kanou-san por favor y en la mesa de al lado hay otro, Kanou-kun- señalando el lugar

Ambos caminaron a sus puestos las chicas no dejaban de ver a Rei pues era un chico guapo y encantador según las féminas mientras que los chicos también veían a la chica a su lado, se sentaron para así dar comienzo la clase de a poco Ruki la observaba de reojo

Esto es aburrido- dijo Rei en voz baja

Ya vas a empezar con eso- le respondió su hermana en voz baja

Bueno tu tampoco pareces muy interesada no?- siguió este

Eso no es asunto tuyo- mirándolo asesina

Ruki sonrió ante el comentario de la chica

Uruha y Aoi también parecían interesados al igual que Kai, Reita estaba fastidiando a Kai por lo bajo golpeteándole la rodilla con los dedos pero como no era doloroso Kai lo dejo y no le hacia mucho caso resignándose a que tendría que pasar otro año junto a Reita pues en un principio el estaba solo en el puesto que tenia Ruki pero como Ruki y Reita no paraban de hablar el Prof. los cambio- _si el Prof. no me hubiera cambiado con Ruki ahora estaría sentado junto a esa linda chica_- pensó; así terminaron la primera clase dando la hora del receso

Kai vamos al cafetín- lo jalo- tengo mucha hambre

Porque tengo yo que invitarte el desayuno- pregunto inconforme

Como sabes que me vas a invitar?- le pregunto viéndole fijo

Porque tu solo me invitas cuando no tienes dinero

Eso es porque me pare tarde y lo olvide además te lo voy a pagar!- insistió

Tu nunca me pagas lo que te presto- camino hasta la puerta- que haces ahí parado muévete antes que me arrepienta

Ruki vienes?- le pregunto Uruha

Ya voy- arreglando sus cosas

Te esperamos allá, vamos Uruha o nos quedaremos sin lo mejor- lo apresuro Aoi

Me adelantare nee-san te guardo algo no tardes- se acerco Rei al asiento de su hermana

No me digas así- lo miro- sabes que no me gusta además porque estas en la misma clase que yo ya era suficiente con la misma escuela no

Y yo que se Nana pregúntale a mi tío, me voy- alejándose de ahí

Suspiro y seguía guardando sus cosas en eso Ruki se iba a parar y sin querer tumbó uno de sus lápices

Disculpa- lo recogió y se lo dio- aquí tienes… soy Matsumoto Takanori

Gracias, es un placer Takanori soy Nana- sonriéndole de inmediato Ruki quedo impresionado era realmente linda y amable aunque noto que también era agresiva por como le contesto a su hermano pero eso también le gustaba de cierta forma después todo no era la típica chica sumisa y penosa

Nana?

Ah si bueno así me dicen- sonriéndole nuevamente

Ya veo entonces puedes decirme Ruki, así me dicen mis amigos también

Genial la verdad es que estaba pensando en recortar tu nombre no me gustan los nombres largos pero creo que así no tendré que hacerlo- se paro también vas al cafetín no?

Si, vamos?- la invito sonriente

Claro también voy a allá gracias por acompañarme, la verdad es que no fije bien por donde era lo mas seguro era que me hubiese perdido

No hay problema, porque te transfirieron aquí? De donde eres?

De aquí lo que pasa es que no quería seguir en la escuela que estaba antes, no me agrada el ambiente que se respira ahí

Ya veo disculpa si te incomode

No, esta bien, tu siempre has estudiado aquí?

Si, desde primero de segundaria pero a esos los conozco desde el jardín de infancia- señalando la mesa donde estaban todos

Wohhh eso es genial, yo no tengo amigos así

Entonces ven y júntate con nosotros también tu hermano

Ah, gracias eres muy amable- sonriéndole busco a Rei con la mirada y lo llamo- Rei ven!

Este se acerco- nana toma te compre lo de siempre- dándole la bandeja

Gracias, ah el es Ruki vamos con el y sus amigos

Hola- le saludo Ruki

Hola, gracias por el ofrecimiento- reverencio

Ni que lo digas- camino – chicos invite a nana-san y Rei-san a comer con nosotros

Nana-san?- dijo Uruha

A mi hermana no le gusta que la llamen Kanami por eso la apodamos Nana- recibió dos golpes- porque rayos me pegas ahora?

No me digas nee-san eso es para viejos, espero no incomodarlos chicos- sentándose

De ninguna manera nana-san estoy feliz que nos acompañes- se acerco Aoi como un don Juan

Tranquilo romeo lo aparto Uruha primero estaba yo, soy Uruha y este es Aoi

Como que este?- y empezaron con sus clásicas discusiones

Yo soy Kai- se presento dándole la mano y sonriéndole ella lo imito- rei-san siéntate por aquí señalando el puesto junto a el ya que Aoi y Uruha y Aoi se habían atravesado cerca de Nana y no pudo sentarse

Si, gracias- se sentó

Ustedes dos dejen el jaleo- sentencio Reita- miro a la chica y le dijo- soy Reita- luego miro a Rei y le inclino la cabeza un poco este lo imito trato de agarrar a Aoi y a la final terminaron peleándose los 3

Siempre son así?- pregunto Nana a Ruki

Este se rio- si la mayoría de las veces, tienen mucha energía

Parece que se llevan bien- comento Rei

Si, la mayoría del tiempo aunque hay excepciones- dijo Kai

El lo dice porque Reita lo molesta siempre- se burlo Ruki- pero cuando Kai-san no esta de humor da miedo- y siguió burlándose

Oye no es así- salto Kai

Si es así- dijo Aoi- el líder es una persona de temer- incorporándose a la conversación junto con los otros, todos rieron y siguieron conversando, luego continuaron les clases hasta la hora de salida en la puerta todos se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos y emprendieron sus caminos a sus casas

Así que es verdad que te cambiaste a esta escuela- pensó una chica tras los vidrios oscuros de un lujoso auto- y parece que también has hecho amigos… de eso nada- continuo- sigue por favor ya no tengo mas que hacer aquí- le dijo a su chofer este asintió y arranco de ahí


	2. misterio, casualidad?

hola a todos aquí Rox reportándose con el segundo cap espero que les guste y que comenten para sugerencias opiniones etc ah una nota es que puse kai k en el caso del padre de nana como para diferenciarlo de kai de the gazette ya que no se porque se me ocurrió ponerle el mismo nombre pero creo que sera interesante, sin mas léanlo por favor . BYE BYE

* * *

De camino a casa Aoi y Ruki seguían por mismo camino

Oye! a donde vas? Me vas a acompañar a mi casa?- pregunto Aoi al ver que Ruki no tomo la desviación hacia su casa

Ah olvide decirte conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo, es por aquí cerca

En serio? Yo también tengo uno pero me da chance de ir a mi casa a cambiarme y todavía llego a tiempo- dijo triunfante

Que suerte yo me traje algo de ropa

Y donde es?

Un restaurant esta a dos cuadras como camarero- dijo resignado- todo sea por esa mac y un micrófono de calidad

Yo también pensé lo mismo los equipos de las guitarras son costosos y no podemos seguir haciendo música con las uñas, definitivamente tenemos que mejorar el sonido y seguir avanzando no?- sonriente

Por supuesto, donde estas trabajando?

En una tienda cerca de mi casa, aburrido no?

Bueno ya tengo que entrar- parado frente a un restaurante muy lujoso

Oh aquí es donde estas? Donde conseguiste referencias para entrar en un lugar así? Que suerte- emocionado

Eso es un secreto- sonrió- nos vemos en el ensayo luego

Hai, hazlo bien y recibe muchas propinas para que me invites luego- juguetonamente

Ruki se rio y se adentro, al poco rato dos jóvenes entran sin mucho afán una con cara de querer matar gente pero no se distinguía bien por el gorro que llevaba tapándole toda la frente los flequillos que caían sobre sus ojos y un tapa boca y otro con flojera con un suéter de capucha, seguidos de tres adultos y montones de guardaespaldas

Porque tenemos que venir a almorzar aquí? No me gusta este lugar y menos salir con estos- señalando a los inocentes empleados de su padre

La seguridad es importante nana-chan- respondió su tío

Porque siempre te pones así cuando quiero salir con ustedes?- le pregunto su padre

Porque no me gusta este estilo de salidas, no podemos ser mas normales e ir solo nosotros a comer a un sitio mas común?

Lamentablemente no somos normales hermanita- le sonrió Rei por lo bajo

Tu que lado estas?- inconforme

Una cosa a la vez nana-san, por ejemplo tu padre permitió el cambio de colegio verdad? Le sonrió amablemente la madre de Rei

Bueno si- mas tranquila tomando asiento

En eso se acerco Ruki quien se disponía a tomar la orden de aquellos importantes clientes- buenas tardes- se anuncio reverenciando y así siguiendo con todo aquel protocolo

Al ver quien tomaría mi orden- _pensé que esto no podía ser peor era RUKI pero que hacia el ahí se veía tan serio con su uniforme de pingüinito y su cabello totalmente peinado hacia atrás casi se me salía el corazón y me quede estupefacta, Rei rápidamente noto mi reacción y al darse cuenta se encogió de brazos y volteo hacia el otro lado para que Ruki no lo reconociera como llevaba capucha y modulo su voz al pedir su orden, cuando escuche solo faltas tu… interrumpí abruptamente a mi padre para que no pudiera decir mi nombre_ - ensalada y jugo de mora por favor- mirado hacia un lado y modulando la voz también

_Anote todo lo que habían pedido y me disponía a retirarme, por alguna extraña razón me pareció conocida aquella chica pero de donde podría yo conocer a alguien así era evidente que era una niña rica aunque su forma de vestir para ser sincero no era muy fina que digamos pero ella definitivamente no era una chica que pudiera ver por ahí en cualquier lugar así que tal vez es mi imaginación… tal vez que digo es seguro que es mi imaginación _

Que fue eso?- pregunto calmado mi padre

Ese muchacho estudia con nosotros- respondió Rei sin moverse en absoluto

Oh ya veo así que no quieres que te reconozca?- me miro mi tío

El es una persona agradable no quiero que piense mal- dije en tono bajo sin dejar mi postura

Pero no seria mejor que le dijeras a tus amigos la verdad nana-san?

Madre nana no quiere que las personas que estudian con nosotros sepan que somos los hijos de Kai Kanou el dueño de las industrias Kanou- intervino Rei

Porque? Si tanto temes a la reacción de las personas al saber que eres mi hija entonces para que insististe tanto en cambiarte a una escuela publica?- replico mi padre obviamente no estaba conforme con el reniego de su existencia

No es que no quiera que sepan que eres mi padre, es solo que no me gusta la vida superficial que llevan todos los hijos de tus amistades y nuestros antiguos compañeros de clase, quiero tener amigos de verdad que me valoren por lo que soy no por lo que tengo, apenas conocí a este chico hoy pero si resulta ser la mitad de la persona que hasta los momentos fue con nosotros pues seguro podre contarle la verdad sin temor a un cambio de opinión

Me parece bien… amor se justo con nana-san- le pidió Hana a mi padre con una enorme sonrisa

Está bien- resignado

Bueno el chico parece un buen chico, muy serio además para ser tan joven y trabajar en un sitio como este se requiere de gran responsabilidad no crees?- le pregunto mi tío a mi padre

Eso creo pero su cabello es rojo – arqueo una ceja mi padre

Hombre que pasa contigo estas muy exigente después de todo de debe tener la misma edad que Kanami- siguió mi tío

Hana se comenzó a reír y a la final todos terminamos imitándola cuando llego él con nuestros pedidos

Perdón por la espera- comenzando a colocar todo en su lugar

En realidad siempre me sorprende lo rápido que atienden aquí a pesar que hemos pedido bastantes cosas- comento Riushirou (alias mi tío)

Muchas gracias- reverencio Ruki, terminando su labor

Es por eso que siempre venimos aquí después de todo- continuo Kai K

Que tengan buen apetito, con permiso- dijo Ruki retirándose de ahí

Gracias- unisonó

_Porque no puedo dejar de pensar que he visto a esa chica es una locura pero creo que me parece conocida pero de donde es la primera vez que la veo aquí, la verdad si había visto a los señores y a la Sra. pero siempre habían venido solos nunca con sus hijos; porque imagino que deben ser sus hijos bueno no pude ver al chico tampoco, parecían tan extraños como si quisieran esconderse la mayoría de las personas que vienen aquí tienen muchos aires mas aun los jóvenes siempre me miran raro, pero porque ellos parecían mas bien incómodos o molestos será que tal ves este lugar no les parece suficientemente bueno, después de todo los niños ricos son muy raros y de eso ya he visto bastante aquí, será mejor no darle importancia_- pensaba mientras continuaba con sus actividades luego de un rato noto que Kai K le hizo una seña de que precisaba la cuenta este hizo todo lo referente y se dirigió de inmediato a la mesa y le entrego el libro con factura dentro

Kai coloco su tarjeta dentro sin mirar el contenido y se lo iba a regresar a Ruki- oh lo olvidaba disculpa- dijo retrayendo su brazo y sacando dinero de su billetera y colocando una suma algo elevada dentro, entregándoselo ahora si

Ruki lo tomo sin mucho interés cuando escucho "_eso es para ti, gracias por el buen servicio_"- muchas gracias- reverencio apenado- con permiso- se retiro rápidamente viendo la cantidad de dinero- ese hombre siempre dejaba buenas propinas así como muchos de los clientes pero esta era especialmente buena era mucho mas de lo habitual

Gracias- dije sonriendo

Solo llevo billetes altos así que no había mucha opción- dijo serio como evitando la mirada pero la verdad se moría cuando su hija le sonreía de esa manera tan cálida, le recordaba mucho a su primera esposa quien era su madre y era especial ya que ellos llevaban una relación algo distante debido a la presión social a la que estaban expuestos, él; un hombre importante y ella; una niña que quería ser común, irónico ya que la mayoría de los chicos darían lo que fuera por tener todo y de todo pero nana no era así, haciendo que él se enfadara muy seguido

Ruki regreso con la tarjeta entregándosela, más la factura- gracias por venir y vuelva pronto- seria y amablemente

Riushirou al igual que Hana le sonrieron siguiendo a Kai quien se había adelantado luego paso Rei caminando cabizbajo al igual que nana, pero el celaje de la ultima le dio una ligera impresión- _por un momento esa chica se me pareció a nana, no… no hay manera que locuras estoy pensando, espabila Takanori_- pensó el chico

_Que susto pensé que me iba a morir pero creo que no se dio cuenta_- pensaba- _el es realmente amable y sinceramente es guapo siento que es especial, que pensara si sabe que soy la hija de un millonario? cambiaria conmigo como suele hacer la gante? me tratara diferente por mi estatus y el de él? o me tratara diferente por interés?, espero que nada de eso pase porque quiero llegar a ser amiga tuya Ruki y también de todos los otros chicos quiero poder confiar en personas sinceras y cálidas como lo son ustedes_- mientras miraba por la ventanilla de la limosina

En la noche todos estaban reunidos en casa de Uruha

Bueno tenemos dos horas antes que llegue mi mama y mi hermana así que hay que hacerlo con ganas – decía Uruha emocionado

Listo- dijo Kai terminando de arreglar su batería- entonces empecemos de una vez

Oh líder debe ser muy forzado para ti acomodar la batería todos lo días en las diferentes casas- comento Aoi

Bueno no se puede hacer mucho además me siento algo culpable, desde que mi hermana dio a luz ya no pudimos practicar en mi casa que era la única disponible para tocar todos los días y se redujo a un día por semana cuando ella no esta con el bebe- comento entre apenado y resignado

No es culpa tuya después todo estábamos aprovechándonos de tu familia pero ahora tu sobrino llego a poner orden- siguió Reita

Todos rieron- por lo menos no tienes que llevarla cuando vamos a mi casa- dijo Ruki alentado

Ah si gracias por dejarme usar tu equipo

Ni que lo digas además yo solo la uso de vez en cuando así que no hay problema

A la cuenta entonces- dijo Kai golpeando sus baquetas entre si y comenzaron a tocar luego de tres canciones tomaron un descanso y dejaron fluir ideas acerca de la música y lo que querían hacer para el próximo evento de la escuela donde participarían

Hola chicos- se anuncio la hermana de Uruha- Kouyou mi mama dice que ya es tarde

Ah ya acabamos, en seguida acomodo todo- respondió Uruha- lo siento chicos, nos reuniremos mañana donde Akira entonces?

Ha pero lleguemos temprano

Lo dices como si no vivieras ahí- se rio Aoi

Yo tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo así que llego más o menos a la hora del ensayo

En serio Ruki y yo también

Parece que todos pensamos lo mismo durante las vacaciones- dijo Kai terminando de guardar su batería

Continuo Uruha-Eso de alargar el trabajo de vacaciones para reunir dinero para comprar EQUIPOS PARA LA BANDA- terminaron todos

Que susto desde cuando todos estamos tan de acuerdo en algo- comento Ruki ya que el siempre terminaba discutiendo con los demás por sus montones de ideas casi imposibles de cumplir en estos momentos

Eso es porque tu te sobre emocionas siempre, si no te paráramos estaríamos en un hospital- dijo convencido Reita

No todos tenemos tu energía sabes?- siguió Aoi

Lo siento- dijo apenado

Jaja que lindo cuando pones esa expresión tan chibi- se rio Uruha a carcajadas

Todos lo siguieron mientras que Ruki se quejo para después reírse también

Kouyou!- llamo la madre de Uruha

Voy!- todos salieron y se despidieron de su madre y de su hermana para irse a sus casas

Al día siguiente en la escuela

Buenos días chicos- dije algo cansada tratando de agarrar aire

Buenos días nana-san, que te paso?- me miraba Kai preocupado

Alguien se quedo dormido y no me dejaban salir hasta que este se terminara de arreglar con todo el estilo del mundo- señalando a Rei

Buenos días- se acerco de lo más despreocupado

Buenos días- unisonó

Pero el no se ve nada cansado- comento Aoi divertido

Un paso de el son como tres míos además no soy muy atlética que digamos- dije apenada y algo roja

Ella es enemiga a muerte de los deportes, ejercicios, etc.; es por eso que se esta muriendo con una corrida desde la estación hasta aquí- contestó Rei lo mas natural del mundo sentándose en su puesto para estar en posición de descanso

Lo golpee en la cabeza - tu de que vas diciendo esas cosas

Se sintieron unas contagiosas risas

Nana debes dejar de golpearme- molesto

Tú te lo buscas- sentándome en mi asiento

Siempre es así con tu hermano, parece como si no te dejaran hacer nada sin el – me dijo Ruki sentado a mi lado

Porque lo dices?

Ayer también comentaste que no sabias porque el estaba en esta misma clase, la verdad llevo todo el rato preguntándome si ustedes son gemelos, de alguna manera el te trata como si fueras mayor

Es verdad, soy mayor tengo 16 y Rei tiene 14 es solo que su estatura lo hace ver mayor

Oh de verdad? Pero…

El es algo así como un genio se supone que debería estar en la universidad pero cuando le dije a mi padre que me quería cambiar de escuela este se negó totalmente, Rei se esforzó mucho en convencerlo hasta le dijo que si aceptaba el mismo estudiaría en la misma escuela y al parecer salón también- sonreí después de todo mi hermano era un chico genial que me cuidaba- es por eso que no se preocupa por las clases solo lo hace por mi, creo que soy mala por ser tan dura con el cuando se supone que me esta haciendo un favor no?

Vaya, tus padres son muy estrictos

Es un poco mas que eso, es un estilo creo

Estilo?

Si ellos llevan un estilo de vida incluso Rei se conforma con eso pero yo quiero cosas diferentes

Mis padres también son muy estrictos, también he tenido problemas por lo que quiero

Ya se, cuenta conmigo cuando tengas dificultades después de todo compartimos el mismo sentimiento- sonreí ampliamente

Ah gracias tú también lo puedes hacer conmigo- devolviéndome el gesto

Todo el rato paso calmado a la hora de salida Rei dijo" _nana tengo que ir a otro lugar_" y se fue sin mas, me disponía a irme sola a casa cuando

Quieres que te acompañe hasta la estación- me dijo Ruki más que amable

Este… tú vas en esa dirección y yo voy hacia allá- dije señalando ambas direcciones yo sabia que él tal vez iba a su trabajo y no quería retrasarlo

El sonrió- en esa dirección también hay una estación del metro y esta mas cerca que la otra pero si prefieres ir sola esta bien- dijo algo decepcionado

No, esta bien… no sabía eso gracias por ofrecerte a acompañarme- dije algo apenada

No pasa nada además Aoi y yo vivimos cerca, siempre me voy con el pero parece que me dejo, a lo mejor estaba apurado

Ahora que lo mencionas salió casi que corriendo- pensando en antes

No conoces la ciudad mucho verdad?

Ah?

Bueno por lo de la estación

La verdad es que no salgo con mucha frecuencia, al menos no caminando

Ya veo tu papa te cuida tanto que te lleva a todas partes

Reí por lo bajo- algo así

Bueno si quieres pueden venirse con nosotros a esta estación

Oh de verdad? gracias

Claro a Aoi tampoco le molestara y también…- hizo una pausa

También?- expectativa

Puedo enseñarte algunos lugares si quieres y tienes tiempo

Me gustaría gracias- sonreí

Que bien, pero en las tardes tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo, podría ser un fin de semana?

Por mi esta bien

Bueno esta es la estación mi trabajo esta un poco mas allá

Que tengas un buen día Ruki, gracias por ser tan amable conmigo- le di un beso en la mejilla, ni yo se por que hice eso pero sentí que nadie había sido tan lindo conmigo antes

Tu también ten un buen día nana-san- mas que nervioso- _porque me beso tan de repente solo es un beso en la mejilla pero sentí como todo se me revolvió de alguna manera siento que esa chica me atrae y mucho aunque quizás sea muy pronto para eso solo la conozco hace dos días sin embargo es fácil estar cerca de ella y sentirte cómodo-_ cuando

Nana-san que sorpresa verte por aquí?- sonriendo hipócritamente

Se escucho una voz desde la ventanilla de un lujoso auto- Tsukuchi también es raro verte por aquí- dije disimulando, no quería que se le fuera el yoyo delante de Ruki, bueno nos vemos mañana me despedí de Ruki, cuando se abrió una de las puertas del auto

A donde crees que vas Kanami?- jalándome de un brazo

Tsukasa! también estabas aquí? Suéltame!- zafándome

Oye!- le grito Ruki

No te preocupes Ruki- le calme

Si chico esto no te concierne, sube por favor – ordenándome prácticamente

Subí para evitar problemas delante de Ruki y le dije en susurro- bye bye- me subí al auto y mire como miraba fijamente nuestra partida

Quien era ese?- seguí caminando- _y porque la trato así con tanta confianza_- mire mis manos, sentí mucha rabia en ese momento que las apreté muy fuerte- _ese carro era muy lujoso como los que llegan al restaurant _– y a mi mente vino la chica de ayer- _no eso no tiene nada que ver_- seguía pensando hasta que caí en cuenta restaurant- _voy a llegar tarde-_ y me puse a correr hasta el sitio en cuestión


	3. sr guia: diversion garantizada

hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza en el supuesto caso que alguien lea esta historia bueno no lo se porque no he recibido ningún review creo que eso me baja los ánimos para continuar bueno sin mas haré ciertas aclaraciones que no hice en el anterior porque se me olvido como que mi padre en el fic y yutaka tienen el mismo nombre por eso a yutaka solo le puse kai como era de esperar y a mi padre le puse kai k para diferenciarlos ahora no se nota pero llegara un momento en que estén todos y no quiero confusiones y lo otro es que los pensamientos están en cursiva, sin mas el fic comenten please!

* * *

Que te pasa? Quien te crees que eres para tratarme así? – le dije mientras le golpeaba fuerte en el estomago

Soy tu prometido- tocándose el sitio en cuestión – ya veo que no has perdido la mala costumbre de golpear a los hombres, hasta que uno te ponga en tu lugar- amenazante

No te equivoques conmigo Tsukasa- lo mire de forma aterradora y con una voz tan grave- tu no estas a mi nivel y jamás seré tu prometida, solo subí al auto porque no quería problemas en la calle pero si te pasas de listo en este momento tal vez no llegues a tu destino

Eso no lo decides tú y no me amenaces Kanami- irritado pero en el fondo había sentido miedo de mis palabras

Ya paren los dos por favor, nadie hará nada mientras estemos aquí, verdad?- dijo Tsukuchi sonriente- oye Nana-san, ese chico…

Es un amigo- sentencie- nada tiene que ver con ustedes

Solo iba a decir que lo había visto en un restaurant por aquí cerca, es guapo aunque solo sirva para distraerme, ya sabes es solo un chico común

_Que demonios esta estúpida hablando así de Ruki_- aléjate de las buenas personas ya que todo lo que tocas lo destruyes- dije sin mirarle

Solo deje ver mi sonrisa sínica- si tú lo dices

Llegados a mi casa entre como alma que lleva el diablo y me encerré en mi habitación como a la hora- toc toc- quien?

Rei- recargándose en el marco tras la puerta

Abrí y regrese a mi cama sentándome y mirando por la ventana- ya se fueron?

Quienes?- entrando y sentándose a mi lado

Tsukasa…

Ah esos, si hace poco cuando llegue, sucedió algo?- pasándome escáner 360º para ver las marcas en mi muñeca- que te hizo?- pregunto enfurecido por lo que había visto

Me voltee hacia el- porque lo dices?- baje mi tono

Tu muñeca está marcada- estaba apretando las manos y con mirada fría

Me armo una escena frente a la estación, me tomo y cuando trate de soltarme seguro por eso esta así… Ruki me acompaño a la estación, yo lo deje pasar ponqué no quería que siguiera con eso frente a el, crees que hice mal?- estaba cabizbaja y mi voz se había vuelto apagada

Tu no tienes culpa de nada, hiciste bien no hay que involucrar a Ruki-san en estas cosas… perdón… no debí dejarte sola- me levante y Salí del cuarto

Rei!- salió tan rápido que no pude decirle nada más, me metí a la ducha por un rato cuando escucho la voz desesperada de Hana tras la puerta llamándome, Salí- que sucede?

Nana-san… Rei… el…

Que pasa con Rei?- empezaba a desesperarme que no completara la información

El fue a retar a Asakura Tsukasa y se ha llevado a Riruka Kisame- estaba llorando pensando en lo peor

Que dijiste?- _porque Rei estas loco_- tome lo primero que vi de ropa y Salí corriendo hasta la sala- puedo saber que hacen aquí tan tranquilos los dos?- pregunte furiosa a Kai K y Shirou

Trate de pararlo pero no pude, ya sabes como es- se defendió Riushirou

Voltee y mire a uno de los empleados- prepara un auto y llévame a la casa de los Asakura ahora!

Pero Kanami- san…

Acaso te estoy preguntando! Muévete a hacer lo que he dicho!- le grite

No tienes porque ponerte así- dijo mi padre- si un Kanou reta a alguien no se puede parar, es por honor...

Lo fulmine con la mirada- como si a mi me interesara la porquería de honor de esta familia, si no me vas a hablar algo que me interese será mejor que te calles y no me dirijas la palabra

No te permito que me hables así Kanami!- dijo molesto

Déjala- intervino Shirou

Cerré la puerta azotándola tan fuerte y me monte en el auto rumbo a la casa de mi "prometido"

Al día siguiente en la escuela llegamos temprano para variar, los chicos no habían llegado aun, cada uno se sentó en su puesto de frente hacia el pasillo y mirándonos fijo, suspire- te ves terrible- dije bajo con un poco de pesar

No es nada, déjalo ya, no quiero seguir hablando del tema, esta bien?

Ok, ayer con todo no te pude decir lo de la otra estación y que nos iremos con Ruki y Aoi, esta bien si aceptamos eso?

Si tu lo quieres así, esta bien entonces

Gracias- sonreí un poco

Buenos días chicos- se anuncio Kai tan amable y sonriente como siempre

Buenos días- respondimos

Rei- san estas bien?- pregunto Kai por las vendas en los brazos y una que otra bandita en la mejilla, frente y mentón, también el labio inferior partido y un ojo ligeramente colorado de lila

Ah si, tuve una pequeña riña ayer- sin mucho interés

Tal vez debiste quedarte en casa- sugirió preocupado

Sonrió- no pasa nada ni si quiera me duele

Esta bien entonces- resignado

Los demás llegaron y después de preguntar a Rei porque estaba así y el responder lo mismo como si no fuese nada, llegaron los profesores todo avanzo aburrido, se había hecho la hora de salir al receso estando allí las chicas miraban mucho a Rei parece que con esa pose de chico rudo les atraía mas- después del descanso que viene?

Arte- respondió Uruha

Por fin- dije llena de alegría

Te gusta esa clase?- pregunto Reita

Si mucho, algún día seré pintora o escultora o algo de eso

Que casualidad al chibi también le gusta dibujar y eso- siguió Aoi

A quien le dices chibi?- pregunto fulminándolo con la mirada

Ya relájate tu sabes que es por cariño, en fondo te amamos- dijo Aoi entre risitas

Los demás y yo también nos reímos- ah así que Ruki también dibujas? Puedo ver tus dibujos?

Ah... solo he dibujado cosas para la banda y lo de las clases claro

Banda?- Pregunte confundida

Ah si, tenemos una banda de rock- dijo Reita – y vamos en ascenso!- triunfante

Jeje- se rio Kai por el comentario del otro- no es tanto eso, solo hemos tocado aquí y en una que otra fiesta pero estamos mejorando de a poco y Ruki es quien hace el concepto visual

Wow que genial!- dije emocionada

Oh eso es interesante nee?- dijo Rei mirándome fijo

Si, Ruki eres el diseñador de la banda entonces?

Yo también soy el vocalista- dijo algo apenado

Ohh de verdad, eso esta mejor y los demás? – pregunte mirándoles

Uruha y yo llevamos las guitarras- dijo Aoi entre importante y orgulloso

Guitarristas– me Rei– que lindos, Kai es el baterista seguro- comente

Ah como lo adivinaste?- pregunto algo confundido

Tienes brazos fuertes- sonreí- no van con el resto de tu contextura así que no creo que te ejercites de forma general lo que quiere decir que están así de practicar en la batería bueno eso creí

Supongo- sonrojado y apenado- _como era eso que no va con mi contextura, debo ejercitarme_- resignado bajando la cabeza

Pero no lo dije como algo malo- me excuse creí ver una aura negra rodear a Kai ante mi comentario- eso nos deja a Reita en el bajo?

Así es, soy el gran bajista de the GazettE, el tipo guay que hace que todo funcione- dijo aun más orgulloso que Aoi

Tú haces que todo funcione?- pregunto Aoi incrédulo

Si, porque yo puedo hacer que el sonido de las guitarras y de la batería armonicen con mi bajo, en pocas palabras yo los uno a ustedes y soy mas guapo así que…

De que hablas? Tu pareces un ninja o algo, nadie podría notarlo con todo eso que llevas puesto; en el supuesto caso que fuese verdad, cosa que no es cierto porque ese puesto me lo llevo yo- intervino Uruha

Tu tampoco, solo porque andas mostrando las piernas- siguió Aoi

Yo reí a carcajadas por los comentarios de estos, ellos me miraron- me gustaría escucharlos pronto y también verlos en escena chicos guapos – seguí riendo al parecer ellos se habían sonrojado por lo que dije dejando de lado su típica pelea

Nos presentaremos en el festival de primavera de la escuela- dijo Kai

Lo esperare, ahora tengo mucha curiosidad- dije sonriente

Eso que dice no es mentira, ella es muy curiosa – afirmó Rei

Porque no vienes a vernos ensayar alguna vez, así matas la curiosidad- propuso Uruha

No gracias, prefiero esperar al día del festival así será impresionante, así que esfuércense mucho por favor- les dedique una sonrisa amable y cálida que hacia tiempo no usaba pero con ellos era fácil ser yo misma, ellos asintieron y nos dispusimos a ir al salón nuevamente, las clases continuaron como siempre; yo feliz por la de arte, Ruki y yo dibujamos y nos estábamos divirtiendo el se reía de mis dibujos y del de los demás mas todavía, el de el era genial pero cuando termine y los junte todos el se sorprendió y dijo que era muy buena; eso me hizo muy feliz, luego a la salida nos fuimos con el y Aoi hablando de todo un poco hasta la estación nos despedimos y seguimos nuestros caminos, había pasado la semana y ese sábado saldría con Ruki, él me dijo que nos encontraríamos en la salida de la estación a las 12 y media ya que había tomado el turno de la mañana los sábados y tendría la tarde libre, llegue y me recosté en la pared a esperar, pasaron unos 5 minutos y se dejo ver caminando a prisa hacia mi; llevaba un jean negro con algunos detalles y una playera blanca con un estampado al frente, correa punk, unos converse negros con plateado, algunos collares y anillos

Disculpa la tardanza, el lugar estaba lleno y no me dejaban salir- decía avergonzado

Está bien no es tanto, y a donde iremos sr guía- le sonreí ampliamente

Bueno pensé en varios lugares que quizás no conoces, así que en marcha- extendió su mano

Yo la tome suave y comencé a caminar a su lado

Primero a comer con todo no he tenido tiempo y estoy hambriento- me miro– no me digas que ya almorzaste?

No aun no- me reí un poco- Salí tan apurada que no me dio tiempo

Que bueno! te lo iba a decir por mensaje pero se me olvido con tanto trabajo, por aquí hay un lugar donde se come bien

Comimos después fuimos a un refugio de animales; Ruki realmente ama a los perros, seguimos hasta el parque de diversiones; el quiso entrar a la casa del terror pero yo no por mi fobia a esas cosas así que el desistió cuando se lo conté, yo le insiste que lo hiciera pero me dijo que no me dejaría sola así que nos fuimos a los carritos chocones, ahí hicimos una competencia y yo Salí con unos cuantos morados en las piernas por los impactos, eso lo hizo estallar en risas diciendo que era muy delicada, luego a la montaña rusa, luego fuimos a un lugar genial un poco alejado del parque

Wow que es este lugar?

Te gusta?

Claro es… ah que lindo! mira Ruki!- tomándolo del brazo hacia donde yo estaba

Jeje… pareces una niña… jejeje… vamos haremos una competencia, tenemos 30 minutos para dibujar algo

Otra vez pero esta vez ganare yo- dije segura

Eso crees? voy a esforzarme también- me sonrió tan lindo que me quede en blanco por un momento

Ok esta parte se trataba de un lugar donde había un mural muy pero muy largo, unas personas rentaban pedazos de la pared con acceso a pinturas, aerosoles, brochas, pinceles y todo lo relacionado, para que aficionados pudiésemos hacer un dibujo que quisiéramos en el espacio correspondiente, habían muchos grafitis y dibujos diversos, al ver eso me emocioné tanto que no me contuve – el que pierda hará lo que el otro quiera nee!

Hecho- me respondió el emocionado- _si pierde le pediré que salgamos otra vez_ – pensó pues le estaba gustando mucho pasar tiempo conmigo

Yo hice una flor le saque varias sombras para que se viera como tridimensional sobre un fondo de muchas líneas y manchas de colores vivos que le daban un toque sicodélico con base negra, Ruki hizo un bosquejo de un rostro sobre un abanico en blanco y negro, pero el encargado quien fue nuestro jurado dijo que mi dibujo estaba mas completo y tenia mejor acabado, le gusto tanto los dos dibujos que les saco una foto y la coloco en el catalogo promocional del lugar; pues en la noche ellos volvían a pintar la pared de blanco para ser usada otra vez por clientes al día siguiente

Ahhhh… siiii…ja ahora que harás sin derecho a replicar- le dije más que sonriente

Está bien pide- dijo entre risas por mi reacción

Mmm… me gusto este lugar así que- me regrese hasta el encargado- me da otro doble por favor- el me dio el numero y yo seguí hasta donde estaba Ruki lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre hasta el siguiente con el carrito de pinturas en la otra- haremos uno juntos- y le sonreí tan cálido, tan profundo y tan sincero que note como el se puso nervioso y se sonrojo un poco

Esta bien- ella se veía tan hermosa y radiante con esa sonrisa tan linda dibujada en su rostro- correspondí al gesto sintiéndome realmente bien por estar con ella y comencé a hacer lo que decía, la ayude y le di algunas ideas no la pasamos muy bien dibujando y al final el resultado fue genial, el encargado nuevamente fotografió el dibujo y le pedí que nos tomara una frente a el con nuestros teléfonos, él lo hizo y nos dijo que hacíamos una linda pareja, me puse tan rojo que no era posible y cuando la mire ella estaba peor así que me reí muy fuerte- estas muy roja- complete entre las risas

Tu también- y me reí también- eso fue extraño pero creo que tiene razón se ve bien la foto- mirando el teléfono- bueno no quise decir que tu y yo…

Está bien, todavía quiero ir aun lugar- dije tomándola de la mano, nos despedimos del sr y salimos de ahí

Llegamos a una plaza y unos músicos estaban tocando, empezamos a hacerles barra, la gente se estaba acercando; ellos se emocionaron y comenzaron a tocar piezas mas movidas, Ruki se unió a los tambores y me hizo seña para que yo fuera también; él me tomo las manos y comenzó a moverlas contra el cuero produciendo los sonidos al ritmo del resto de los instrumentos, después de eso regresamos al parque de diversiones y subimos a la rueda de la fortuna pues ya había oscurecido y era el momento perfecto para tener la mejor vista

Ruki muchas gracias, hoy me divertí mas que en toda mi vida junta- sonreí y reverencie un poco

Me alegro, yo también la pase genial- sonriendo también, tomo un sorbo de su bebida

Se ve toda la ciudad desde aquí, que genial- acercándome al borde, el viento movía mis cabellos- que rico se siente estar aquí aunque da un poquito de miedo si ves directo hasta abajo

Ten cuidado, no quiero pasar por semejante trauma si te caes- dije serio ella asintió y siguió mirando al frente- no es toda la ciudad pero si gran parte de ella

Mmm todo se ve muy bonito desde aquí

Nana- me miro- el otro día en la estación, ese joven es tu novio?- pregunte suave

Lo mire sorprendida _porque tenia que preguntar eso cuando la estaba pasando tan bien_- el es mi prometido, pero no es lo que tu piensas… para mi es como un enemigo, realmente lo detesto, es tan engreído y presumido

No entiendo como es que alguien así puede ser tu prometido- dije bajo

Su familia y la mía lo decidieron así, pero esta demás decir que eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo y no lo reconozco como nada de eso, yo solo tendré un novio si esa es mi decisión; no algo impuesto por los demás… ya te había dicho que la relación con mi familia es complicada- suspire

No te preocupes recuerda que cuentas conmigo y con los chicos también- le sonreí aliviado de que ese no fuese realmente su novio

Gracias ustedes y Rei son los únicos con los que puedo ser yo misma aunque…- hice una pausa no sabia si era momento para decirle la verdad

Aunque que – pregunte pero sin presionarle demasiado

Ruki prométeme una cosa- le pedí mirándole directo a sus bellos ojos

Claro, que cosa?

Pronto te diré algo y tal vez pienses que te he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo pero puedo asegurarte que no es así, por eso prométeme que recordaras esta conversación y no me odiaras

De que hablas? Como podría adiarte? eres una niña dulce, divertida y me agrada estar contigo- sin darme cuenta había dicho todo lo que pensaba de ella

Gracias pero prométemelo por favor, para mi es importante tu amistad; también la de los chicos, es la primera vez que me siento así y no quiero perder ese sentimiento- mi voz se había apagado y mi mirada estaba plantada hacia el suelo

Sostuve su mentón y lo subí delicadamente hasta que me miro- te lo prometo

Muchas gracias- le sonreí y lo abrace fuerte provocando que la cabina se moviera un poco

Oye ten cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada malo- le dije aterrado mirando abajo

Lo siento- apenada

Bueno te llevare a tu casa, no quiero que tengas problemas- ya eran como las 7 pm y como su padre era muy estricto pensaba que tal vez se molestaría por la hora

No te preocupes- sonreí y baje de la cabina- solo acompáñame a la estación, Rei me esta cubriendo así que puedo llegar sola, de hecho creo que es mejor, no quiero que mi papa o mi tío te armen jaleo

No muy convencido pero asentí- esta bien

Empezamos a caminar – si hubiese perdido que me hubieses pedido?

Ah quería que saliésemos otra vez- dije mirando al frente

Bueno podemos salir otra vez, si quieres

Me refería- voltee a verla- que quería que saliéramos en una cita propiamente

Me sonroje un poco- ah eso… me gustaría- dije casi en susurro

Me acerque a ella y le bese en la mejilla- buenas noches nana, hablaremos de eso pronto- y le dedique una sonrisa frente a la estación

Buenas noches Ruki nos vemos en clases- sonreí y me adentre mientras él me veía fijo hasta que desaparecí en el interior del lugar, cuando llegue ala otra estación ahí estaba esperando Rei

Como te fue?- besándome el la mejilla

Genial! Ruki es tan atento y divertido, es tan lindo estar con él

Te gusta?

Que cosa?

Ruki, te gusta Ruki?- entre risitas por mi sorpresa y sonrojo

No lo se, yo me siento tan bien con él, nunca me había sentido así con nadie, no se si sea como amigo o porque me guste en serio pero lo que se es que quiero pasar mas tiempo con ellos

Mmm… también lo creo, ellos son geniales y tan unidos es buenos tenerlos cerca

Sonreí – es verdad

Por otro lado Ruki llego al ensayo- gomen se me hizo tarde

Bueno no es tanto, pero donde te habías metido?- pregunto Aoi

Estabas con una chica verdad?- siguió Reita- hueles a mujer

Ah yo…

Ruki es cierto hueles a fémina, así que quien es? la conocemos?- pregunto emocionado Uruha

Jeje… dejen que hable por lo menos- río Kai

Estaba con Nana- dijo como si nada tratando de parecer lo mas normal pero en el fondo el se sentía realmente diferente con respecto a este hecho, sus sentimiento empezaban a aflorar y comenzaba a sentir que ella le gustaba y que quería salir con ella como algo mas que amigos

Que?! Nana-san? No puedes salir con ella Ruki- se quejo Aoi

Porque no?- pregunto Reita

Esto no tiene que ver contigo pero te lo diré, porque yo quiero salir con ella- confirmo

Ya Ruki la vio primero olvídalo- dijo Uruha- es cierto que es bonita y todo pero a ella también parece agradarle Taka

Nuestra salida fue en plan de amigos- dijo acomodándose en un sofá y tomando el micrófono- si quieres invitarla no te pares por mí- el era de ese tipo de persona que no le gustaba entrometerse cuando un amigo se fijaba en la misma chica que el

De eso nada, tu siempre desasiéndote de la gente buena y entrometiéndote con la que no te conviene- le respondió Reita- que demonios sucede contigo?

Es verdad parece que ella te agrada y tu a ella- continuo Kai- Yuu no tienes nada que buscar ahí- le miro

Así parece… bueno a ensayar ya pronto se acerca el festival- Aoi como si nada y emocionado


End file.
